1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal and a method for inputting characters using a speech recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is provided with a plurality of keys for inputting numbers and English, Korean or other characters. A user can input characters in the mobile terminal by pressing the plurality of keys and thereby handle various functions, such as a short message service (SMS), memo, wireless Internet access and call initiation. For example, the user can use SMS in the mobile communication terminal by inputting a message, together with telephone numbers of the sender and the recipient, using the plurality of keys. The user can input a memo message using the keys. Also, the user can use a wireless Internet service to access a website by pressing the keys.
However, it is troublesome and inconvenient for the user to directly input characters using the plurality of keys in order to use various services, such as SMS, memo and wireless Internet access.